


Crystal Rain V: Those Greeks!

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Crystal Rain [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Challenges, Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Museums, Romance, Series, Series: Crystal Rain, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-23
Updated: 2000-01-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Renny and Ray go to the Greek art exhibit at the Museum.This story is a sequel toCrystal Rain IV: "I Saw A Mountie Kissin' Santa Claus".





	1. Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Rating: NC-17 for graphic sex.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Pairing: Renny/Ray K.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Category: Romance, A Little Angst, A Little AU.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **This series is set in a slightly alternate universe: Ray V. never  
> **  
>  left his Benny to go undercover, and Ray K. was assigned to the 27th  
> Precinct and became involved with Renny. The Consulate is from Seasons  
> 1 and 2. 
> 
> **Disclaimer: Renny's cookin', Ray's lookin', but I  
> **  
>  don't own 'em, Alliance does. Drat! 
> 
>  
> 
> **(c) January  
> **  
>  20, 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renny looks forward to a museum exhibit.

*****Renfield Turnbull hummed to himself as he wrote neatly on his list of things to do. He had to fold laundry, clean the bedroom, shop for special ingredients for tonight's dinner with Ray, and polish his boots. All before six o'clock, when his lover would show up at the door.

First, though, he had to complete this report or the Inspector would be very angry at him. He called up the file and began to type. 

It was slow going. He always feared hitting the wrong key and losing all his work, so he saved the words several times during the course of his typing. And he was distracted. Love did that to a man. 

After the most wonderful Christmas of his life, he was floating on Cloud Nine. He loved Ray more than ever. He would do * _anything*_ for him. 

His smile was tinged with sadness. Love was what he felt, but he was sure that Ray did not feel the same way. Still, he had this beautiful man willing to share his bed and even more astonishing, go out and do things with him. 

He was not used to such an arrangement. His first lover, Chris, had been firm about the parameters of their relationship: the bedroom only. Renny didn't blame him for that rule. It would have been disastrous if they had been found out. So they occasionally ate in the Academy cafeteria or went through the obstacle course together, or other training activities. All very innocent, all very non-threatening. Chris absolutely drew the line at going out for a beer together in town, or hitting the clubs, or anything else that was social. And then Renny had found out that his lover had been going behind his back and laughing at him with friends of his. The memories still hurt. 

His second lover, the Academy professor, had vetoed social outings. Again Renny had understood. Professors were not supposed to be seducing their students, especially when the professor and student were both male. So staying at the professor's house and having sex was their usual form of entertainment. Again Renny was betrayed by a lover: the man had been secretly taping them and taking other photographs for his personal collection. Renny had not exposed him for fear of disgracing his family. 

His third lover...Renny shuddered. He did not wish to go there. 

He came back to the present. It was much nicer. Ray was much nicer. Kind, generous, patient...well, to an extent. Renny smiled. It seemed that he and Constable Fraser had chosen energetic, short-tempered partners in love and work. That suited him just fine. 

Renny treasured every moment with Ray, determined to memorize everything he could. He carefully tucked away each treasured memory in a mental cupboard to take out whenever he was alone or had awoken by Ray's side in the middle of the night with his lover still sleeping. He would stare up at the ceiling, a faint smile on his face as the memories played in his head while Ray's soft breathing continued. The memories would be even more golden in his lonely future. It was a guarantee against the inevitable day when Ray would tire of him and move on. For now, living in the present was his only course of action. 

Renny was very careful. He did not impose himself upon his friend. He never took the lead in bed, for instance, more than happy to follow Ray's desires. He would literally do anything that the American asked of him. He was grateful that Ray was not fond of golden showers and other sexual practices that were, frankly, quite nauseating. Yet if Ray had wanted him to do something like that, Renny would have done it. It was all he could offer his lover: do whatever made him happy. 

And he was careful not to initiate lovemaking to start with. Even when he felt quite aroused, he would not kiss or touch Ray in any way until Ray started it first. He was afraid of driving his lover away if he asked for sex. He had never initiated any sexual encounters with his former lovers, or ever took the lead in bed with them, either. It was just the way of things. 

He never suggested places to go or things to do. He always waited for Ray to invite him. And he always let Ray choose the activity. If some of the activities were not that interesting to him, such as a particular movie that Ray liked, Renny didn't mind. He simply basked in the joy of being with his lover, who actually wanted him as a companion at said movie. And the movies Ray usually chose were not that bad. Some were quite good, once you looked past the body counts and fake gore. Renny never suggested movies that he liked. He simply went to them alone, as he had always done. 

The same happened with other events: he attended basketball and baseball games with Ray and attended the hockey and curling matches alone. He never asked Ray to come to the latter two sports events. He was afraid that Ray would say yes out of the kindness of his heart and then be 'bored outta his gourd' as the Detective said when he was less-than-thrilled with an activity like paperwork. So he still continued to go to his favorite sports events, museum exhibits and concerts alone, covering his sadness with joy in the events themselves. 

For instance, this weekend was a special exhibit of Greek art at the Chicago Museum of Art. He hoped that Ray would not call up and ask him to do something else, because he had looked forward to this exhibit for a long time, but he would miss it if Ray wanted them to do something. 

He finished the report and hit the print key, waiting as the printer silently spewed out the document. He went down the hall with it and stopped at Jasmine's desk. 

"Hey, you've finished with that already?" asked the pretty, dark-haired receptionist. 

"Yes." Renny looked at it with a small glow of pride. "It wasn't that hard." 

Jasmine looked at the tall Mountie and felt her pity meter rise. It was rather pathetic that a grown man could be so thrilled that he had finished a simple assignment without screwing it up. Oh, well. Turnbull was a good guy. A klutz, but she preferred his company to the smarmy Ovitz. 

"So, you got any plans for the weekend?" She doubted that he did. He had never gone out on a date as far as she knew. He was probably gay like Fraser. One part of her said _What a waste!_ while the other was intrigued by the thought of two guys together. She thought that Fraser and Vecchio were sexy as hell together. Who could poor Turnbull hook up with? 

"Actually, I do." 

Surprise raised her eyebrows. 

"I'm going to the Greek exhibit at the Museum of Art this Saturday. I've waited a long time for that exhibit." 

"Ah. Sounds interesting. Lots of naked Greek guys, huh?" She laughed at his blush and patted his hand. "Don't worry, Turnbull, none of 'em will hit on ya. They're all marble!" 

He laughed, too, and then glanced at the Inspector's door. "I better get this in." He took a deep breath and walked to the door and knocked, almost wincing at the sharp, "Enter!" Jasmine watched him go in with sympathy. She'd seen the paper trembling in his hand. She hoped that the Inspector wouldn't eat him alive today. She answered the phone and started her bilingual spiel for an inquiring Canadian citizen/tourist. 

She didn't see Ray Kowalski at the bottom of the stairs.* 


	2. "Let's Make A Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray persuades Renny that he wants to go to the museum exhibit.

*****Ray Kowalski nearly danced up the Consulate steps. Oh, yeah. Today was a good day. All his days seemed to be good now that he had Renny.

Of course, he had to pay extra-special attention to the care and feeding of his Mountie. Poor Renny was a poster boy for zero self-esteem. Ray had always thought that was his job. Now he had discovered someone even less confident in his abilities in himself. He wanted to help Renny. 

Not that the guy was only good for the Good Samaritan bit. He had a bod like a fuckin' Greek god! He was big and handsome and sweet as chocolate. Ray grinned at what that description would do to his Renny. He could see his face turning as red as his serge. 

Ray found himself enjoying the times he spent with Renny. Not just in the bedroom, either! He liked going out to eat or seeing a movie or attending a basketball game. Renny always said yes to his invitations, and always insisted on paying for their meals half the time. He listened to anything Ray said, and laughed at his jokes. He loved to cook for Ray, and did so whenever Ray suggested an evening in. 

Something about all that bugged Ray, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He shrugged. He wasn't one for all that navel-gazing. If it was important, it'd come to him. 

He breezed past Cooper on sentry duty with a "Hiya!" and went into the marble lobby. He looked up to the second floor where the Inspector and Fraser's offices were. Both doors were closed. He sniggered. Probably Vecchio had 'dropped by' and now he and the Mountie were doing the horizontal mambo on Fraser's desk. He reached the foot of the stairs when he heard voices. Jasmine and Renny. 

She teased Renny about having plans for the weekend, and Ray could just see his Mountie blush. He was just trying to think up something for them to do when Renny answered, "Actually, I do." Before Ray could get over his surprise, Renny said, "I'm going to the Greek exhibit at the Museum of Art this Saturday. I've waited a long time for that exhibit." 

"Sounds interesting. Lots of naked Greek guys, huh?" Jasmine laughed. "Don't worry, Turnbull, none of 'em will hit on ya. They're all marble!" 

He laughed, too, and said, "I better get this in." Ray saw him walk over to the Inspector's door and knock. He heard her sharp "Enter!" and almost cringed. God, how did Renny stand working for the Ice Queen every day? The phone rang and Jasmine answered it. Neither she nor Renny saw the look on his face as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. 

Why hadn't Renny told him about this exhibit? It was obvious he wanted to go to it very much. Why was he going alone? 

Ray rested his hand on the marble balustrade. Now that he thought of it, Renny _never_ suggested anything: where to go, what to do, _nothing_. It was all Ray, all the day, all the time. 

Ray stepped away from the foot of the stairs and went out of sight of anyone on the second floor. He jammed his hands in the pockets of his jeans while he leaned back against the wall, his leather jacket crinkling. He brooded as he went back over all their times together. Not once had Renny made the suggestions. And Ray had never noticed. 

Feeling almost as much of a heel as he had when Renny had overheard hurtful remarks he had made about him at the Precinct, Ray felt like smacking himself in the head. How could he have been so _stupid_ not to notice? 

He pushed himself away from the wall and stood straight. He knew what he had to do. 

Renny was just coming out of the Inspector's office when he saw his lover coming up the main staircase. "Ray!" The delight was evident in his voice. "How nice to see you." 

"Yeah, me, too, Renny." Ray smiled and leaned casually against the balustrade. "Got any special plans this weekend?" 

"Oh." Ray watched in fascination as Renny's disappointment flashed across his face, to be replaced by a smile. "Nothing special, Ray. What do you have in mind?" 

Ray could have kicked himself. His mistake had been to use the word 'special' when asking about Renny's plans. The Canadian never felt that anything he did was 'special'. Ray felt bad again at what he was about to do, but he _*had*_ to know how far Renny would take this. "Oh, I dunno," he shrugged. "I was thinkin' of going to see the monster trucks at the Auditorium this Saturday. And then maybe catch that heavy metal band in Grant Park Sunday." 

"Oh." Ray knew what Renny was thinking. The Mountie had had to work late every night this week, and would continue to do so until a special project that Thatcher was keen on was finished.. He would not be able to see the exhibit during the week, and now weekends were out. He would have to wait another whole week before he could see something he had been looking forward to for a long time. "That sounds wonderful, Ray. What time would you like to pick me up Saturday?" 

Ray took a deep breath. "Well, now that I think of it, Renny, that stuff can wait. You _sure_ you got no plans at all this weekend?" There. His ever-truthful Mountie would not lie. 

Stammering almost to the point of incomprehensibility, Renny said, "I...I...I was plan... planning...to go to the, um, exhibit at the Museum." 

"Yeah? What exhibit's that?" 

"The, um, Greek one." 

"Hey! That sounds cool! Let's go to that." 

Renny looked shocked. "Oh, no, Ray! You wouldn't like it! You hate museums!" 

"Not if the show is good." 

Renny was upset. He shook his head. "You wouldn't enjoy yourself, Ray. I'd be happy to go to the monster truck show and the concert." 

"But I wanna go to the museum exhibit." 

Renny's distress was plain on his handsome face. "But, Ray, I don't mind going to the monster truck show and concert. I _*like*_ going places with you." 

"Well, I like going places with _you_." Ray saw his Mountie's confusion and continued, 

"Look, Renny, this is a two-way street. We go to stuff I wanna do, and then we go to stuff that you wanna do." Renny seemed unable to grasp the concept of he and Ray going to an event that he wanted to go to, and Ray tried again. "We're equals, Renny. Give-and-take, y'know? Stella 'n' me took turns doin' stuff. Well, most of the time, anyway," he grinned. "Women." He watched very closely as the confusion flitted across his lover's face. He felt the familiar rise of anger. What kind of family had Renny had that he could be so unmindful of his own desires? What kind of lovers...oh, wait, rewind on that. Renny had told him about his lovers. The damned idiots had betrayed him every time. Well, he, Stanley Raymond Kowalski, was _not_ going to do that ever again. 

"So, what time do ya wanna have me pick you up?" 

"Um, uh, t...ten o'clock? The exhibit opens early on Saturdays." 

"Okay."Ray pushed away from the balustrade. He wished that he could give Renny a kiss, but Jasmine and Ovitz could see, and they weren't out to everybody yet. He settled for a wink and a smile that made Renny blush prettily, and he took the stairs two at a time as he left. 

Renny watched him go, happy and apprehensive all at the same time.* 


	3. Naked Greek Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray enjoys the by the Greek exhibit.

*****The Museum wasn't bad, Ray decided. It was kinda nice, though he still didn't feel completely comfortable. It was all too marble-y and polished and quiet for a guy like him. Still, Renny loved it here and so that meant that it had good stuff about it.

Ray looked at the paintings on the walls of the corridor they were waiting in. All old dead white guys. All wearing lace and short pants Renny called 'breeches'. He smirked. Well, that's what the fashionable men of the eighteenth century wore, according to these paintings. He glanced down at his dress slacks and sports shirt. Somehow jeans hadn't seemed like the thing to wear today, but he was still pretty laidback. Renny was dressed in tailored gray slacks, crisp white shirt, and a dark-blue blazer. He looked like a million bucks. 

"So, what time is it?" Ray asked his companion. 

Renny consulted his leather wristwatch. "10:56 A.M." 

"Good." The exhibit opened at 11:00. "We gonna have to listen to a guide?" 

"I'm not sure." Renny looked a little anxiously at his lover. "Ray, are you _sure_ you want to go through with this? We can leave and I can exchange the tickets for next weekend." 

"And then you'd lose a ticket if I didn't go. Nah, I'm fine. I'm just rarin' to go, y'know?" Ray jingled his car keys for a second, his hips moving, then he went back to quiet and respectable. Well, fairly quiet and respectable. 

Renny smiled tentatively. "All right." His blue eyes began to glow. "This is a really fine exhibit. Some of the pieces are on loan from the Royal Ontario Museum in Toronto." 

"Yeah? All Greek stuff? Nothin' like those Inuit masks Vecchio was tellin' me about last week?" 

"No, no Inuit pieces." Renny cocked his head. "Detective Vecchio told you about those masks?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Well, according to Constable Fraser, he wasn't all that thrilled with them and then when they were stolen..." 

"Yeah, I know, they ran all over Chicago lookin' for 'em, and then that old friend of Fraser's joined them and he was the yahoo who'd stolen 'em in the first place." 

"Yes." Renny looked earnest. "He was just trying to get them back for his people, Ray, since they had been taken from them in the nineteenth century by well-meaning missionaries who wanted to Christianize the native peoples." 

"Force 'em to convert, you mean." 

"Yes." Renny was sad. "I wish that people would allow others to travel their own paths." 

Ray gave his lover a quick squeeze on the arm and then the doors to the exhibit hall opened and the line began moving. 

Tickets were collected and Ray and Renny found themselves in a vast hall, red velvet ropes cordoning off the exhibits, but they could still get close to them and look through the glass cases. At first Ray was bored with the collection of intact pottery and shards, but he started to really look at the intricacy of the pieces and decided they weren't bad for jars that were thousands of years old. The jewelry was pretty cool, too, and he pictured Stella wearing some of it. She might be his ex-wife and he was with Renny now, but he still thought of her sometimes. 

Placards explained some of the finer points of the displays and Renny quietly read them aloud, adding little facts of his own. Ray was impressed with his Mountie's knowledge. It could rival Fraser's when you got on the right subject with Renny. 

They suddenly found themselves in front of a pedestal with a nude Greek statue on top of it. Ray's eyes widened. This Greek was fully-endowed, the body perfectly proportioned. The classical beauty of the features and the ideal proportions reminded him of Fraser. He stole a glance at Renny. 

Renny was drinking in the sight, for once forgetting to read the placard. A stab of jealousy went through Ray. Hey! Was his Mountie lusting after that other Mountie?! 

Nah, it was just Renny appreciating good art when he saw it. And Ray had to admit that it was pretty darned good art. 

Statue after statue met their eyes, Greek gods of perfection. Ray remembered learning in grade school that the Greeks honored beauty above all else. Well, they sure liked beauty of the male variety. 

Ray stopped in front of a statue and felt his eyebrows rise. Every one up to now had been that ideal, Fraser-like perfection. This one was a little different, however. The male figure was a little bigger than the others. He was taller and not as perfectly-proportioned, but he was all male. Big, broad shoulders, and thighs that looked ready to pump legs to run a footrace. The chest was broad, too, and the stomach was nice and flat. All in all, a great-looking guy...waitamminit! He knitted his brows and studied the statue. Hey! 

"You really like this one, Ray?" 

He jumped at Renny's voice by his ear. "Uh, yeah. He's a little, um, different, y'know?" 

Renny studied the statue. "Yes, he is, now that you mention it. He isn't as perfectly proportioned as the rest of them. Odd. You know, Ray, the Greeks believed that beauty should be ideal..." 

Ray continued to look at the marble statue as Renny talked. Yeah, that white marble made him think of Renny: pale Canadian skin, smooth to the touch, but warm, not cold...he abruptly coughed and said, "Yeah, yeah, but they don't all seem to feel that way. At least, this artist didn't." 

"No, he didn't." Other people gathered around them to view the statue, so Ray kept silent. They moved on to other objects, Ray feeling more lightheaded as time passed. He pulled at the collar of his shirt. Naked bodies. Naked male bodies. Perfect round asses. Cocks the size of... 

"Ray." 

"Huh?" Ray snapped his head around. 

"You're looking a little flushed. Are you feeling all right?" 

"Oh, yeah," he croaked. Damn Greeks! 

There was an endless parade of naked Greek men. Women wearing their traditional garb were interspersed with the men, but the males far outnumbered the females. Those Greeks! 

Ray could feel himself getting hot again, and was glad that the dress slacks were just baggy enough to conceal his reaction to all this marble flesh. He licked his lips as he looked at Renny. Big, blond, smooth-skinned... 

Whoops! Enough of that before he embarrassed himself in front of all these people. He wiped the sweat off his brow and felt a little shaky. 

Naked guys. Smooth, marble, naked guys. Naked guys throwing a...discus, that was it. Naked guys bending over to start a footrace. Naked guys throwing a javelin, muscles rippling. Naked guys entwined together... 

"Whoa! What's this?" 

Renny was blushing. "Uh, this artist apparently thought that it would be an interesting subject to, ah..." 

Ray glanced around. They were alone for the moment. "...fuck like rabbits?" 

" _Ray_!" Renny was blushing redder than his serge. "He...they..." 

Ray laughed. "Yeah, Renny, I know." He blew out his cheeks. "Let's go to the next one, huh?" 

Renny was staring at the two male statues interlocked in a passionate embrace, one bending the other backwards. "Oh, yes, um...let's." 

Ray felt his palms grow sweatier as he looked at more naked Greek guys. Whoa, was this exhibit the Greek equivalent of porn? It sure looked good. 

He could smell Renny's cologne as the Mountie stood close to him. His heart beat wildly as he thought of the musky scent of his lover after making love. These marble boys were beautiful, but their hearts didn't beat blood or their cocks gorge with passion. He could feel his eyes beginning to glaze and coughed. 

"All you all right, Ray?" 

"Yeah, yeah, what's the next statue?" 

Finally they were through the entire room, but before they left Ray went back to the Renny-statue. Damn, it looked like his shy lover! 

"This is your favorite, Ray?" 

"Yeah." He looked at Renny. The taller man was carefully studying the statue. Ray wondered if he saw the resemblance. "I like 'em big." 

Renny nodded, then did a double-take and blushed. Ray laughed and urged him out of the exhibit hall. 

"Where do ya wanna go for lunch?" 

"I...I thought we might try the Museum cafe, if you like. Or someplace you might like better?" 

Ray looked at the face of his lover. A good, strong face with kindness and vulnerability. Oh, man. Did _he_ have it bad! 

"The cafe sounds cool." 

"All right." Renny smiled a trifle shyly. 

The Museum cafe was a little on the fancy side, the tables covered in white linen and with centerpieces of fresh pink-and-white flowers. The waitresses in this place were dressed conservatively in suits, Ray's eyebrows rising. Talk about classy! 

"What would you like, Ray?" 

"Huh? Oh, the chicken sandwich sounds good." 

"That sounds like a good choice. I think I'll have it, too," Renny beamed. 

Ray realized that his lover was actually happy. He felt a golden glow suffuse him. Renny was _happy_! Not that it was that rare an occurrence when they were together, but happiness without anxiety _was_ rare. 

"Ray, is your food all right?" A touch of anxiety was back. 

"Huh?" 

Renny indicated Ray's sandwich. "You've only taken a few bites. Is it all right?" 

"Oh, yeah." Ray smiled warmly at his partner, who relaxed. He had to remember to be careful. Renny was so sensitive that the most off-hand remark could send him into anxiety mode. God, what had his past lovers and his family done to him? 

After lunch, Ray suggested that they go back to Renny's place. He complied, as always, and the two of them found themselves in the middle of the Mountie's living room. 

Ray began to think of those naked Greeks again. 

Oh, dear.* 


	4. Discus-Thrower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is inspired by the Greek exhibit.

*****"Ray?"

Naked and marble-white. 

"Ah, Renny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Take your clothes off." 

Renny's blue eyes widened, then he quickly complied. He was soon naked in front of Ray, who took in the sight with a long, slow look, licking his lips with a languid tongue. Renny began to get a little nervous but quietly stood there, awaiting Ray's pleasure. 

Smooth. Ray's hand touched the Canadian's ribcage, then his stomach, up his chest. Renny shivered slightly, staying still as possible. Ray's fingers brushed across a nipple and he moaned softly. 

_Not so marble after all_ , Ray thought with a grin. The warmth was pleasing to his own skin. He didn't want a marble statue. He wanted a living, breathing lover who was sweet and compassionate and gentle. Renny was certainly all those things and more. 

Ray's lips were on that brushed nipple, and Renny moved slightly. Ray sucked and teased and then drew Renny to him, cupping the other man's buttocks and releasing his nipple and capturing his lover's mouth. Renny moaned again, pushing into his partner's body. Ray thoroughly tasted his man, then squeezed his buttocks and pulled back. 

"Bed," he growled, and Renny nodded. 

In the bedroom Renny waited by the bed, his face flushed and his eyes bright as he watched his lover stroll in. Ray grinned, white teeth flashing. He moved his body with the grace of a born dancer, his eyes running up and down the naked body before him. He ran a tongue along his lips and sauntered closer to him. 

He kissed Renny again, running his hands up and down his ribcage as he parted his legs with a knee. He wanted to devour his lover, and was close to that goal as he gently pushed Renny down on the bed. He was inflamed with the images of the naked Greek perfection that he'd seen that day, and he wanted some of that perfection for himself. 

He covered the nude body with his own, rubbing up against it with a passion that would have scared him if he'd thought about it. All he wanted in this moment was to taste Renny, and the Mountie was giving him free access. 

He worshipped the body beneath him. He kissed the cheeks, eyelids, mouth, chin, and throat with loving, hungry kisses. Renny squirmed beneath him, happy to allow him that access, and Ray nipped and sucked his way down to the broad chest, taking each nipple in his mouth and sucking it with all he had, and then lapping at the flat stomach and swirling his tongue in the navel. Renny sighed and moaned and gently laid his hand on the back of Ray's head. 

Ray breathed lightly over Renny's cock, grinning at the moans he elicited, and skipped over that intriguing region to lavish kisses on the sturdy thighs and strong calves. He looked up and saw Renny pleading wordlessly with him. Taking pity on his compliant lover, he licked the swelling organ bobbing in front of his face and was rewarded with a yelp and a wonderful taste. 

Ray sucked, watching the strong body beneath him twitch and twist. Renny was never more beautiful than when he was aroused and submissive beneath him. His own cock was swelling in his jeans. He was still fully clothed while Renny was completely naked and felt the tingle through his groin. Naked Renny. Oh, yeah. 

Renny bucked up into his mouth and Ray sucked harder. Oh, yes, just a little more now... 

Renny spurt into his mouth, Ray swallowing him with a supreme sense of satisfaction. He released the softening cock and observed Renny's sweaty body. Oh, yeah. Yummy. 

He waited until Renny's eyes opened. "Ray?" he croaked. 

"Like that?" Ray asked as he stroked Renny's stomach. 

"Oh, yes," Renny breathed. 

"Let's see you in all your glory." 

"But, Ray, you can already see me." 

"Yeah, but I want an 180-degree view." 

Still puzzled, Renny obeyed as Ray ordered him to stand up. Renny waited while Ray looked him up from head-to-toe. 

"Turn around." 

Renny did so, stopping with his back to Ray as he was ordered. He turned around again when Ray asked him to, and he regarded his lover with wide, curious eyes. 

"Throw a discus, Renny." 

Ray's smile was evil. Renny blinked, then a smile began to spread across his face. He crouched in the classic discus thrower's position and pretended to hold a discus. 

"Javelin." 

Renny straightened up and pantomined holding a javelin. He raised up to full height, then bent his knee and raised his arm in the throwing position. He was fully exposed to Ray's view. 

"Discus again. This time your back to me." 

Ray got a fantastic view of Renny's ass. Oh, yeah. Those Greeks! 

Renny turned to face him with a wicked smile and Ray felt his heart leap as he knelt on the bed. 

"Time for a little Greek lovin', schweetheart," Ray smirked, and Renny suddenly fell to his back. 

"Renny!" Ray cried and leaned over the edge of the bed. 

"Push-ups," Renny said blandly as he began thrusting his hips up. 

Ray laughed so hard that he tumbled off the bed. 

Those Greeks! Those Canadians!* 


End file.
